High Fives vs. Invincibles
High Fives vs. Invincibles is the twelfth episode of Double Dare. Opening Round (Top Gum) Each male player had to wear aviator goggles while his partner had to chew gum and stick two pieces on the goggles with her teeth. Gabrielle stuck her second piece of gum on Matt's goggles first, giving the Invincibles $20. Introducing the Contestants High Fives ReShawn enjoys swimming, cheerleading and talking on the phone while Bob enjoys diving. Invincibles Gabrielle (or "Gabi") enjoys horseback riding, field hockey and talking on the phone. Matt enjoys wrestling and skateboarding. Questions A Physical Challenge A (Orange Chins) Gabrielle had to put an orange under her chin and transfer it to Matt, who would drop it in a red basket on the other end of the stage. This had to be done twice, but time ran out right after the first orange fell in the red basket, giving the High Fives $40. Question B Toss-Up (Wriggle Bags) Each male player had to get in a yellow bag and wriggle across the stage to his partner, would do the same to get to the other end. The Invincibles managed to complete this task first, giving them $40. Questions C Physical Challenge B (Cymbal Catch) Matt had to toss eggs that Gabrielle had to catch with a pair of marching band symbols while blindfolded. Gabrielle could not catch a single egg in time, giving the High Fives $80 and tying the money won. Questions D Physical Challenge C (Marshmallow Catapult) Gabrielle had to step on a catapult and launch two marshmallows that Matt had to catch with a cup on a stick. Matt managed to catch both marshmallows before time ran out, giving him and Gabrielle $80. High Fives' Consolation Prizes Just for playing, ReShawn and Bob left with an assortment of Milton Bradley games, Skittles, Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo and Reebok accessories. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (Tire Swing) Matt had to grab a green tire, swing over and grab the orange flag to win an Atari 7800. Obstacle 2 (The Wringer) Gabrielle had to make her way through a giant wringer (with Matt turning the crank) and down a slide covered with whipped cream, sprinkles, cherries and chocolate pudding and grab the orange flag to win a Sony Walkman. Obstacle 3 (The Tank) Matt had to grab the orange flag and leap across a tank full of water and foam to win a Galaxy skateboard. Obstacle 4 (Buried Treasure) Gabrielle had to dig through a small sandbox with a a blue palm tree and toy crabs and the orange flag to win a $200 Toys "R" Us gift certificate. Obstacle 5 (Cereal Canal) One player had to make their way through a pool of milk and cereal and grab the orange flag attached to a white rod to win an assortment of VHS tapes from Karl Lorimar Home Video. Obstacle 6 (Clothes Line Pole) One player had to climb up a slippery slide and onto a platform. There he/she would grab the orange flag off the clothes line and slide down a fireman's pole to win an XL-100 nineteen-inch color TV made by RCA. Obstacle 7 (Wall Climb) One player had to climb a short wall and grab the orange flag to win a VCR made by Sharp Corporation. Obstacle 8 (One-Ton Human Hamster Wheel) Bill had to move the hamster wheel to light up the bar to the sixth light, which will bring down the orange flag that had to be grabbed to win a vacation and stay at the Buena Vista Palace. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Loss